Thunder and Lightning: The Lion and The Snake
by HaHa102
Summary: Draco Malfoy and his mother are.. in a bit of a predicament. And only Harry Potter can help them. A one-shot simply meant to entertain.


__**To be honest I had no intention of posting this. However, I need to put a little out. This is a little one-shot filler I made up for everyone so you can read this while I write the nest chapter for Before The Storm Begins. However, I'm having a bit of a writers block, therefore it might take sometime which I am terribly sorry for. **

**This is just a kind of ridiculous made up story because I was watching _A Very Potter __Sequel_ by Starkid and was inspired. It's not meant to stir your feelings, simply make your tummy jump a little in laughter. Hopefully that statement did too. I just wanted everyone to see that I am alive and I want to tell you to please not run away from my stories like Severus Snape confronted with shampoo.**

**So in the name of Merlin's saggiest Y-Fronts, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1 (If you want me to write more on it I shall. but not yet) **

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"DRACO NO!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang out through the high ceilings of the manor. "Please, don't take him. Please." Her sobs mixed with terror at the scene before her.

"I'm sorry Narcissa but I cannot, now that I know what he is." The high, cold voice hissed back with a deathly calm. "I cannot risk blood like his intermingling. I simply cannot. The boy must go. He must be disposed of." Draco Malfoy whimpered slightly as the Death Eater's grip on him tightened. "You, Lucius. Come."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward eyes to the floor. "Look at me when I speak with you Lucius." The voice hissed. Lucius raised his head in terror. "I think that, since you obviously do not care for the boy- he is not yours. You shall be the one to do the deed. Go on Lucius. Kill the boy." Lucius began to pull his wand from his pocket and pointed it shaking at Draco.

"DADDY NO!"

"Shut up you little-" Lucius sneered. "You can't ever stay out of the way can you?"

"Do it Lucius. Do it."

"DADDY PLEASE-"

"LUCIUS MALFOY DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON." Everyone in the room turned to stare at Narcissa, now seething with anger. "Do. Not. Touch. My Son. I swear I will hex you into next month if you so much as touch a hair on his head." Her green eyes bored into his making Lucius cower under his wife's glare. She flicked her wand and the Death Eater holding Draco let go in pain as her curse hit him, and Draco came sprinting to his mother, a new found respect for her welling up inside him as he crashed into her. She held tightly onto her son, not giving off the slightest intention of releasing him. "He's just a boy Lucius.. If you want to kill him then you'll have to kill me too." The figure from which the cold voice had come laughed, sending a chill down Narcissa's spine, then he rose and moved, seeming to glide forward across the gleaming marble floors.

"You dare deny your Master, Lucius?" the figure hissed in his ear. "You dare deny my order to kill the boy? That is treason in the highest degree Lucius. Only because you must listen to your lowly wife." He spat out the last word as if it was poison to his lips. Narcissa growled and the figure turned to her. "And you Narcissa, you dare disobey me? You are disobey the direct order I gave your husband to kill the boy?" Narcissa pressed Draco closer to her chest as the figure came closer, she did not wither and stared him straight in the face.

"I do." The rooms gasped at her answer. "You may do as you like but it has gone too far Tom. You wish to take my son's life. I shall give mine for his and fight to the death for him. You shall not touch him." The figure reached to remove his hood and the whole room except for Narcissa's eyes widened. She had called him the one name he had forbidden: _Tom._ He laughed as she didn't flinch, the only thing moving the muscle in her jawbone.

"Well Narcissa that can be arranged you know. Your death for your son's. That is noble. But unfortunately noble is not an attribute I care for you to posses. I trust you know my arrangement with the boy? Over Dumbledore? How his death was your little precious Draco's fault. HE lead my Death Eaters into the castle. It was HE who was sent to kill Albus Dumbledore. But he did not." The snakelike face grew viscous, seething. "He chose instead something else, and he did not in fact kill Albus. He died by the hand of Severus Snape. Not so proud now Narcissa I take it?"

Her eyes bored into his own, and even Voldemort felt their glare slicing into him. He nearly shivered but resisted the movement. "My son is still my son Tom no matter what he has done. I know how he feels and what he has done but he has done his best to remedy them. Come no closer or I swear I will-"

"Will what? You believe that YOU can kill ME?" Voldemort laughed and Narcissa still made no movement. "I am not Lucius, Narcissa, I am not so easily moved." The Death Eaters in the room laughed, and in a split second it happened. As she began to turn on the spot, Voldemort's face twisted in rage as Narcissa raised her wand. "I said you will not touch a hair on my son's head." And with that she sent a curse flying at Voldemort and Disapparated, Draco in tow. Voldemort turned on Lucius.

"How dare you deny me and not kill the boy!" Lucius hunched his shoulder, ready to let loose of his life. This did not go unnoticed. "I am not going to kill you Lucius." whispered Voldemort in his ear. Lucius flinched at the close proxemity in which the Dark Lord was to him. "I need you alive. You know them better than anyone,

and you will help me find them and then you Lucius will kill Draco and Narcissa both. They shall die outcasts and traitors." And then Voldemort disapparated, leaving a heaving and now sobbing Lucius Malfoy on his knees in the middle of the hall of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>Narcissa strolled down the lane to Grimmauld Place. She had been fortunate to gain the location from some Death Eaters that had unfortunately been stunned and obliviated by none other than herself. Draco tailed behind her, his eyes already large seemed to be bugging out. "Mum.. what.. what was that?" He kept repeating and she felt her heart drop for the boy.<p>

"Draco honey just keep quiet. They'll be looking for us now. We have to keep moving..." She stopped and put her arm out and watched as number twelve seemed to materialize out of thin air. She walked up and knocked on the door. As she did so a note fell out of the box

_Narcissa,_

_ If Harry Potter is whom you seek he is not here. He is currently residing at the Burrow, the home of the_

_Weasley family. They are aware that you may come and are somewhat expecting your arrival. I am there myself as instructed by Mr. Malfoy (Draco)_

_Yours,_

_Yaxley_

Narcissa looked in astonishment at Draco. "Draco care to explain?" Draco shrugged.

"The Weasley's offered him a place Mum. That's all." The boy seemed preplexed himself. Narcissa took a deep breath and held out her hand.

"Come we must apparate again." Draco grumbled a little, he'd never like the unmistakable feeling of being torn apart by apparating, but his mother was rather good at it. He took her and and the feeling of not being able to breath came over the boy. Finally when they stopped he looked around in astonishment. "Wow Mum, good one." She smiled.

"Thank you Draco." They walked briskly to the door of the Burrow and knocked. Molly Weasley opened the door.

"And what do you want?" She asked, coldly. "I presume you are here to-"

"To speak to Harry, yes mam. However I don't wish to intrude Molly, please. It's important." The pleading look in Narcissa's eyes must have convinced Molly of something because she ushered them in smiling sadly.

"What is it you need Narcissa?" Molly inquired glancing at Draco hiding behind his mother. Narcissa swallowed, afraid of what she was having to say. Narcissa cast her eyes downward, and Molly nodded in understanding, and went upstairs to go retrieve Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Narcissa of course had never seen the trio in person, but from her son's descriptions, she knew exactly who they were. She took a deep breath as they all came into the sitting room and sat at the table across from Narcissa and Draco.

"What do you want?" Harry nearly sneered from across the table. Hermione put her arm across Harry's chest and lowered his arm where he was pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"Please, I do not come to make trouble-"

"All your presence is doing is causing trouble Mrs. Malfoy." Harry was not lightening up. She sighed and began to get up. Draco huffed.

"Looks Potter we just escaped from You-Know-Who. No I'm not kidding. He.. he knows what I am, as do you. You remember what my father told me." He glared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And basically we are on the run. We need your help."

Ron stood up his face nearly as red as his hair, his package of Redvines sticking out of his back pocket. "And why should we care?" Draco stood brought his face closer to Ron's, his palms flat on the table.

"Was it not _**I **_Weasley that saved your butt from Umbridge? Was it not_** I **_who saved you from my own _father? _Or at least the man I believed to be my father. " Draco paused at this, breathing heavily. "I think I have at least earned a little respect Weasley. I thought you people were my friends. Or is that a word you use leniently as well?" Harry, seemed taken aback at this. He nodded.

"Very well then. What do you want? And what's the catch?" He eyed Draco.

Draco smirked. "I hear you're looking for Horcruxes."

"That's possible"

"Well I know where one is. But you'll never find it without me. In return, you keep my mother safe." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes seemed to become wider. Harry held out his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal Draco." They shook hands as the thunder rolled and lighting flashed through the sitting room.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Alright I hope. Now as you have been reading I have been writing. so press that little button below labeled "Review" and do just that! Your comments, questions and concerns are your to share and me to write. A happy writer is a reviewed one. :)<strong>


End file.
